Souvenirs et autres pensées
by Twinzie
Summary: Teddy se souvient du début de sa relation avec Victoire. Le tout entrecoupé par Victoire qui le traine ci et là juste avant qu'elle ne retourne à Poudlard.


**Titre** : _Souvenirs et autres pensées_

**Couple** : Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : J'aurais bien aimé avoir Teddy, mais apparemment, il appartient déjà à JK Rowling, comme les autres personnages, d'ailleurs.

**Note** : OS écrit à l'occasion de l'échange organisé par la communauté LJ hpvalentin pour elliania qui m'a donné l'occasion d'écrire sur Teddy et Victoire pour la première fois. Merci à elle.

_**Souvenirs et autres pensées**_

C'était bientôt la fin des vacances et Victoire se sentait maussade. Elle avait passé deux mois en compagnie de son chéri et le quitter pour retourner à Poudlard, où elle savait déjà que le temps allait se faire très long, lui était insupportable. Elle se retourna doucement et se blottit contre le corps bien chaud de Teddy qui dormait paisiblement. Victoire sourit en constant que ce matin, ses cheveux étaient verts. C'était son obsession, regarder à chaque réveil quelle était la couleur de ses cheveux ! Elle dégagea un bras de sous la couette pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et sentit Teddy grogner.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tous les matins, tu me dis la même chose mais tous les matins, tu continues de me réveiller en passant ta main dans mes cheveux.

Difficilement, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux s'adaptant à la luminosité grandissante de la pièce.

- On ne pourrait pas rester au lit toute la journée ?

- Non, sourit Victoire. Nous avons plein de choses à faire. Il faut que j'aille acheter mes livres sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Teddy se renfrogna. Parler de Poudlard n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Lui non plus n'aimait pas l'idée que Victoire y retourne une année entière… sans lui.

- Et puis, mes parents veulent qu'on aille y manger, ce soir. Il y aura tout le monde.

- Tout le monde en entier ? S'exclama Teddy.

- Eh oui ! Dîner obligé avant de retourner au château. Tu devrais y être habitué !

- J'y suis ! Seulement, maintenant, c'est différent. J'ai l'impression que ton père cherche une manière de m'achever chaque fois qu'il me voit !

Victoire ne put retenir un rire à cette remarque débile et lui répéta que son père l'adorait. Elle devait reconnaître que le dire à ses parents n'avait pas été une tâche aisée. Si sa mère était dans la confidence depuis le début, pour son père, ce fut la révélation, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix car quand James les avait surpris tous les deux sur le quai de la gare l'année dernière au départ pour Poudlard, il s'était empressé d'aller le crier à tout le monde.

- Je veux bien reconnaître qu'il m'aime plutôt bien, seulement, il n'est pas vraiment d'accord quand tu viens passer tes nuits avec moi.

Mais Victoire lui prouva que, de toute façon, avec l'accord de son père ou non, elle viendrait quand même passer les nuits avec lui. Ça allait déjà être dur dans deux jours quand elle devrait retourner au château pour sa dernière année, elle voulait donc profiter de son chéri au maximum.

L'appartement de Teddy n'était pas le summum du luxe ni de la propreté, mais Victoire passait outre son confort pour être avec lui. Le jeune homme ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour tenir son appartement bien propre, mais il s'en fichait car la plupart du temps il y vivait seul et quand Victoire était là, il n'y était souvent que les nuits. C'était, du moins, l'excuse la plus simple qu'il lui avait trouvé quand elle s'était violemment arrêtée sur le pas de la porte au début des vacances.

A force d'arguments et de promesses, Victoire réussit à tirer Teddy hors du lit à une heure plutôt décente.

- Ce n'est pas humain de se lever si tôt pendant les vacances !

- Dis-toi que plutôt tu seras levé, plus de temps nous pourrons passer ensemble, sourit Victoire, mutine.

- Mais, tu oublies que nous pouvons très bien passer du temps ensemble dans mon lit.

- Non, Teddy, sois raisonnable, nous avons plein de choses à faire.

- Rectification, _tu_ as plein de choses à faire !

Le débat dura longtemps, le chahut aussi ! Ils n'étaient jamais aussi bruyants que quand ils étaient tous les deux. Ils se chamaillaient gentiment, s'embrassaient à tout va, se lançaient des pics et ainsi de suite.

Teddy n'était pas du matin, la tête penchée au-dessus de son bol de café, il observait Victoire qui s'appliquait soigneusement à beurrer ses tartines. Au fond de lui, ça le tuait qu'elle reparte pour Poudlard mais il ne voulait pas lui faire part de son sentiment car il devinait qu'elle aussi le vivait mal. Leur relation n'avait vraiment débuté que cet été, du moins, elle avait pris un tournant plus sérieux ces deux derniers mois. L'année dernière ne lui avait pas semblé si dure à supporter, ils s'étaient souvent écrits et Victoire revenait à chaque vacance. Mais leur relation n'était alors faite que de baisers, de câlins et de chastes caresses maladroites. Depuis le mois de juillet, il pouvait dire qu'il était devenu dépendant d'elle. Ses parents n'avaient pas vu d'objections à ce que la jeune fille passe la plupart de son temps avec lui, enfin sa mère surtout, Bill avait été un peu plus réticent à laisser sa fille pendre autant de liberté.

Teddy se mit soudain à sourire largement en observant sa petite-amie qui lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Victoire était assez susceptible et Teddy la rassura en lui disant qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

- Je repensais au début de notre relation.

- Il n'est pas très drôle le début de notre relation, lui rappela-t-elle avec une moue.

- C'est vrai que tu as été culotté de me demander de prendre l'apparence de ton ex petit-ami !

- C'est un mauvais souvenir, je ne veux pas me le remémorer, répliqua Victoire, le rouge aux joues.

Elle se sentait toujours honteuse de cet épisode, même s'il amusait beaucoup le jeune, apparemment qui, lui, s'en souvenait parfaitement.

C'était pendant les dernières vacances d'été, Teddy les avait passé en compagnie des Potter le plus souvent et en compagnie de Victoire surtout. La jeune fille avait, d'ailleurs, annulé un séjour en France, sous prétexte que sa tante Gabrielle n'y serait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule dans ce pays étranger. Les deux jeunes gens avaient passé de nombreuses soirées ensemble en compagnie des cousins de Victoire et de sa famille, en général.

Un soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à veiller tard dans le jardin du Terrier, Victoire avait commencé à questionner Teddy sur son don de métamorphomage, curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus, quand elle l'avait vu changer la couleur de ses cheveux inconsciemment.

_Victoire sourit quand elle vit les cheveux de Teddy prendre une nouvelle couleur. _

_- Excuse-moi, lui dit-il, un peu gêné. _

_- Ce n'est rien, j'aime bien voir quand tu changes d'apparence. C'est drôle. Ça doit être pratique comme don._

_- Pas tous les jours, mais ça a ses avantages. _

_Victoire remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas si enthousiaste qu'elle l'aurait cru. En fait, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de la métamorphomagie de Teddy. Victoire trouvait ça fascinant, elle s'imaginait déjà tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire si jamais elle possédait un tel don._

_- Tu peux prendre l'apparence de qui tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle. _

_- Oui, à condition que je forme d'abord bien l'image dans ma tête. Je dois voir la personne ou, du moins, me souvenir de son apparence pour pouvoir lui ressembler. _

_- Tu veux dire que tu peux prendre mon apparence ? _

_Teddy éclata de rire, on ne lui avait encore jamais demandé de prendre l'apparence d'une fille. Il regarda intensément la jeune femme, qui se sentit légèrement rougir sous ce regard et puis les cheveux de Teddy s'allongèrent, prirent une couleur blonde, les traits de son visage s'affinèrent, ses yeux virèrent au bleu et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que son visage deviennent celui de la jeune femme. _

_- Incroyable, murmura-t-elle, en tendant la main vers le visage du jeune homme, complètement méconnaissable. Ça pourrait presque faire peur ! _

_Teddy sourit et plissa les yeux pour se concentrer et reprendre son visage initial. Et la jeune fille se lança alors dans toute une série de personnes. _

_- Tu peux prendre l'apparence de mon père ? _

_Il se concentra alors sur les traits de Bill et le fit. _

_- Harry ! _

_Il le fit encore. _

_Victoire lui demanda ensuite s'il pouvait avoir un bec de canard, un nez en trompette, prendre l'apparence de Ginny, imité sa grand-mère en colère, prendre l'apparence de certains de leurs camarades de Poudlard, comme celle d'Eric Jones. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Teddy hésita. Il n'avait vraiment envie de prendre l'apparence physique de l'ex petit ami de Victoire, mais apparemment, la jeune fille n'avait pas réfléchi en disant ça, elle lui avait juste demandé des noms au hasard de gens qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Et Teddy le fit. Encore._

_Il se souvenait du visage d'Eric Jones pour l'avoir longtemps jalousé en secret. A contrecoeur, Teddy grossit ses traits et ses cheveux prirent une teinte brune, il ne lui manquait que les lunettes pour ressembler au garçon. _

_Victoire le regarda bizarrement. Elle n'avait pas revu Eric depuis fin juin quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle car il la trouvait trop superficielle, selon lui. Elle regarda longuement Teddy et se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui mais Teddy reprit brusquement son apparence avec des cheveux bleus qui firent immédiatement réagir Victoire._

_- Je ne suis pas Eric, Victoire, lui dit-il, d'un ton qui cachait difficilement son désappointement. _

_- Excuse-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas. _

_- Je pensais que tu l'avais oublié. _

_- Je le pensais aussi. Mais il m'a écrit une lettre, il n'y a pas longtemps pour s'excuser de son comportement. Je voulais savoir ce que ça me ferait de le revoir._

_- Apparemment, ça t'a fait beaucoup de choses._

_- Je ne voulais pas me servir de toi, Teddy. Pardonne-moi._

_- Ouais, ne t'en fais pas, va ! Tu n'es pas la première à être tentée !_

_Sur ce, il laissa la jeune fille seule dans le jardin et rentra se coucher sur le canapé, aux côtés de James qui dormait déjà profondément. Teddy dormit plutôt mal cette nuit-là. Il essayait de se convaincre que Victoire n'y pouvait rien, elle ne savait pas ce que lui pensait. Elle ignorait même, qu'il avait failli frapper Eric quand James lui avait appris la raison de leur rupture. Heureusement pour lui, ses amis avaient mis ça sur le compte d'une profonde amitié, tous savaient les rapports qu'entretenait Teddy avec la famille Potter et Weasley. _

- Arrête de rêvasser, chéri. Nous sommes pressés. Il faut qu'on aille sur le Chemin de Traverse, déclara Victoire, en embrassant Teddy sur la joue, le faisant ainsi violemment sursauter.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de moi ? Tu ne veux pas y aller avec ta mère ?

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une moue enfantine.

- Parce que tu vas vouloir faire toutes les boutiques, je te connais.

- Je te promets que non, j'achète juste mes affaires pour l'école plus une ou deux robes et c'est tout. D'accord ?

Il grogna un oui, pas très inspiré et Victoire le laissa pour rejoindre la mini salle de bain de l'appartement alors que Teddy débarassait la table avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé et d'écouter la radio.

Mais il se replongea surtout dans ses pensées…

_Il se souvenait avoir évité la jeune fille le lendemain, sauf que c'était tellement évidant que Harry vint lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_- Tu es sûr ? Même avec Victoire ? Insista Harry._

_- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je n'aille pas bien ou qu'il y se soit passé un truc avec Victoire ? _

_- Justement, c'est à toi de me le dire ! _

_- Tout va très bien, Harry. J'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit._

_- D'accord, capitula Harry. Mais si jamais, ça ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux venir m'en parler… ou même à Ginny, si tu préfère que…_

_- Je t'assure Harry que tout est parfait et je t'en prie, ne me parle même pas de ce à quoi tu es en train de penser, je ne suis plus un bébé. Va plutôt expliquer ce genre de choses à James ! _

_Teddy sourit en voyant l'expression ahurie de son parrain et le quitta avant que celui-ci ne le bombarde de questions à propos de son fils. Il entendait au loin les « mais il est encore jeune ! » ou « Teddy ? Explique-moi pourquoi tu as dit ça ! » Le jeune homme s'en voulut un peu d'avoir peut-être mis James dans l'embarras mais il n'avait pas envie de donner les vraies de son humeur maussade à son parrain même s'il savait que ses intentions étaient des plus honorables. _

_Alors il passa la journée à éviter Victoire en y mettant plus de formes et de tact ! Il lui répondait quand elle venait le voir mais ne cherchait jamais à prolonger la conversation. Cependant, il sentait bien qu'elle, aussi, faisait des efforts, mais dans le sens inverse. Elle essayait de se rapprocher de lui comme pour se faire pardonner de sa dernière demande, hier soir. _

_Ce silence dura presque une semaine. Teddy retourna chez sa grand-mère pour passer ses vacances et pour une fois, il se sentit soulagé. Car après Harry, c'était Ginny qui s'était mise à poser plein de questions au sujet des filles. Teddy dut reconnaître qu'elle était plus directe que son mari et plus tenace également. Il n'était donc pas mécontent de retrouver le calme du cottage de sa grand-mère et ses vacances avaient alors repris un cours « normal ». Il voyait ses amis, dormait jusqu'à pas d'heure, sortait souvent et entre toutes ses activités, il se renseignait pour son avenir. Il avait oublié ce petit accrochage avec Victoire et cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une lettre d'elle où elle lui disait qu'elle voulait le voir pour qu'ils puissent se parler. _

- Teddy ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ?

- Rien. Tu as fini ?

- Ça fait cinq minutes que je hurle depuis la salle de bain pour te dire que tu peux aller prendre une douche !

Victoire se tenait près de la porte de la salle, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, mais malgré son air énervé, Teddy ne fut pas impressionné, la serviette qui couvrait le corps de la jeune femme lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité. Avec un sourire, il se leva et passa à côté d'elle en lui volant un baiser auquel elle répondit généreusement, en dépit de ses dires.

Teddy n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir rêvasser de nouveau car sa petite amie le pressait sans cesse.

- Tu te rends compte que j'ai beau être lent aujourd'hui, je suis tout de même prêt avant toi ! Fit-il remarquer à la jeune fille qui cherchait ses chaussures.

- Ton appartement est un désordre, une mère poule n'y retrouverait pas son poussin.

- Tu te plains uniquement parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur. Je te signale que tu y habites quasiment depuis juillet et que ça ne t'avait pas posé de problème jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Victoire baissa les yeux, un peu embarrassée. Elle s'en voulut de lui faire subir ses sautes d'humeur. Elle était tendue à cause de la rentrée des classes imminentes et s'était pourtant promis de ne pas y penser, mais de le voir, d'apparence si calme et serein, la mettait sur les nerfs.

- Ça va être pareil que l'année précédente, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver. Je t'aime, Victoire. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Victoire rougit, cette fois-ci, gênée que Teddy l'ait perçu à jour aussi facilement. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de le quitter. Poudlard était un espace restreint et Teddy connaissait tous les garçons qu'il y a avait en dehors des petits nouveaux, dont il n'avait rien à craindre. Il n'avait rien à craindre, des autres, non plus, d'ailleurs. Tandis que Teddy était à l'extérieur, où pleins de midinettes ne se gêneraient pas pour lui faire du charme. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il attirait souvent les regards, et même si ses cheveux avaient souvent une couleur inhabituelle, Victoire se doutait bien que la plupart des filles ne le dévisageait pas pour cela.

- Dépêche-toi, Victoire, je n'ai pas trop envie d'y passer ma matinée !

Elle grommela doucement mais se dépêcha et passa devant pour lui pour sortir, non sans lui avoir réclamé un baiser auparavant. Comme toujours, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser à tout va, même lorsqu'elle affirmait être en colère contre lui.

**OoOoO**

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé de monde à l'approche de la rentrée et Victoire tenait jalousement la main de Teddy tout en défiant du regard chaque jeune fille qui osait poser les yeux dans leur direction. Teddy n'était pas dupe de son manège, mais la laissa faire. Il aimait bien quand elle était comme ça, jalouse et possessive.

- Il ne me manque plus que des robes, sourit Victoire.

- C'est ce qui va être le plus long, soupira Teddy. Hey ! Doucement ! S'écria-t-il alors que Victoire lui avait donné un coup sur l'épaule.

- Mauviette !

Elle le pressa dans le magasin qui était à la dernière mode sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui était également rempli de monde. Teddy sourit en voyant que tous les hommes s'étaient réunis d'un côté et attendaient leurs femmes, soit en soupirant, en tapant du pied, en regardant leur montre et même en marmonnant des paroles parfois incompréhensibles.

- On va faire un compris, tu choisis tes robes, mais je décide si tu peux les prendre ou non.

Interloquée, Victoire regarda son petit ami avec une drôle d'expression qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser retourner à Poudlard avec des robes affriolantes, expliqua-t-il, indifférente à la colère qui commençait à s'afficher sur le visage de Victoire.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- T'en es sûr ?

Elle l'observa un instant, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux et inquiet aussi.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je garderais mes tenues affriolantes pour mes soirées avec toi, murmura-t-elle, finalement, maligne.

Teddy alla prendre place dans un des fauteuils qui faisait office de salle d'attente, en quelques sorte et regarda Victoire fouiller dans les rayons pour trouver une robe qu'elle jugerait assez jolie. Il en profita pour se replonger dans ses pensées…

_Dans sa lettre, la jeune fille lui présentait d'abord ses excuses, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir autant blessé avec sa demande et ne comprenait donc pas son attitude si abrupte. Elle voulait le voir pour lui parler. Elle lui expliquait qu'elle serait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec quelques amies et que s'il le voulait, il pouvait la rejoindre en fin d'après-midi pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Teddy hésita mais finalement, il ne voulait la peiner en refusant et surtout pas lui mettre de fausses idées en tête. _

_Il l'avait donc rejoins en début de soirée près de Florian Fortarôme. Elle n'avait pas été longue mais Teddy était un peu stressé pour des raisons futiles et il jugea les gloussements de ses amies un peu lassant. Heureusement, elles ne restèrent pas avec eux. _

_- Ça va ? Lui demanda Victoire au bout d'un lapse de temps pour briser le silence pesant._

_- Bien merci et toi ? Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ? _

_- Je vais bien. On marche un peu ? Lui proposa-t-elle, sans répondre à sa question._

_Ils se mirent donc à errer sans but parmi les passants dans un silence toujours pesant, plus ou moins gêné l'un envers l'autre. Teddy marchait les mains dans les poches et Victoire laissait son regard vagabonder partout sauf sur Teddy. _

_- Ecoute, je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'autre soir, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas me_ servir _de toi. Jamais, je n'aurais fait une chose pareille. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Eric._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

_- Quand je t'ai annoncé que je sortais avec lui, tu m'as juste dit de bien faire attention et tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant une semaine et puis tu n'as jamais été aimable avec lui. _

_- C'est parce qu'il ne le méritait pas ! _

_- Il ne t'a jamais rien fait pourtant ? _

_- C'est de sortir avec toi qu'il ne méritait pas, Victoire ! _

_Là où d'autres auraient aussitôt compris l'allusion, Victoire se contenta de sourire doucement en secouant la tête, ne croyant pas une seconde les paroles de Teddy. _

_- Je suis sérieux, Victoire, poursuivit le jeune homme bien décidé à enfin lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Je n'ai pas été autorisé à faire de caprice étant petit, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Jones est un idiot, pour rester poli et il ne méritait pas de sortir avec une fille comme toi ! _

_Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient assis sur un banc, près de la petite fontaine du Chemin de Traverse. Quelques passants continuaient leurs courses, d'autres s'arrêtaient, aussi, près de la fontaine et quelques enfants jouaient autour de celle-ci, mais Teddy et Victoire ne les voyaient pas. _

_- Montre-moi ton vrai visage, Teddy. S'il te plait. _

_Teddy fut plus que surpris par sa phrase, d'abord parce qu'elle passait du coq à l'âne comme ça et ensuite parce que la question en elle-même était étrange, jamais personne ne le lui avait demandé ça, les gens se contentaient juste de lui demander de changer telle ou telle partie de son visage par curiosité. _

_- C'est n'importe quoi, Victoire ! Lui répondit-il, embarrassé. _

_- Moi, je suis capricieuse. Mes parents m'ont autorisé à l'être, sourit-elle avec une apparente confiance en elle. Montre-moi, s'il te plait. _

_- Non !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- N'insiste pas, j'ai dit non. _

_- C'est dommage, j'ai toujours voulu savoir qui tu étais vraiment. Non pas que je ne te connaisse pas, non, je n'ai pas dit ça, commença-t-elle à s'embrouiller. Je voulais dire que j'aurais aimé voir ton vrai visage, quelle est la vraie couleur de tes yeux ou de tes cheveux, par exemple. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas comme tu es. J'adore tes cheveux bleus ou verts, ça dépend. _

_Elle souriait, rougissait et parlait très vite à la fois, comme si ce flot de paroles était resté trop longtemps au fond d'elle et qu'il avait eu envie de sortir. _

- Je prends la bleue et la beige, qu'en dis-tu ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Teddy sursauta encore lorsque Victoire s'adressa à lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver et elle tendait devant lui deux robes attendant visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Elles sont jolies.

- Et assez classique à ton goût ?

- Parfaites pour Poudlard, sourit-il, tout fier.

- Mais j'ai aussi celle-ci, dit-elle en posant les robes qu'elle avait dans la main pour en attraper une troisième derrière elle, noire, mais vraiment pas faite pour aller toute seule à Poudlard ! Teddy la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis d'accord pour celle-ci, mais elle restera chez moi.

Victoire se mit à rire et se dirigea vers la caisse. Il était bientôt midi et ils décidèrent donc de manger sur le Chemin de Traverse plutôt que de rentrer à l'appartement de Teddy. Le temps ensoleillé leur permis même de déjeuner en terrasse à la grande joie de Victoire.

Chacun s'efforçait de ne pas penser que dans deux jours, ils seraient séparés. Victoire s'énervait à force d'y penser, donc elle faisait tout pour entretenir la conversation, mais Teddy semblait avoir du mal à sortir de ses pensées.

**OoOoO**

L'après-midi passa doucement. Victoire avait refusé de retourner chez ses parents afin de préparer sa valise en disant qu'elle le ferait vite-fait ce soir quand ils iront dîner. En réalité, elle voulait passer le plus de temps avec son chéri. C'est, d'ailleurs, ce qu'ils firent de leur après-midi, ils la passèrent collés l'un à l'autre, la plupart du temps sur le lit du jeune homme.

Teddy observa Victoire, allongée sur le dos, elle avait fermé les yeux et un tendre sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait heureuse et d'un geste impatient, il se jeta sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec passion.

- Il va falloir y aller.

- J'ai pas envie. On ne peut pas passer la soirée ensemble, on est bien là, non ?

- Oui et crois bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je passerais ma soirée uniquement dans tes bras, mais mes parents nous ont invités et je n'ai pas pu dire non, déjà qu'ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup vu cet été. Je te promets que demain, je reste toute la soirée et la nuit avec toi, dit-elle sachant que le lendemain serait leur dernière ensemble avant qu'elle retourne au château.

En silence, mais entrecoupé dans leurs gestes par des baisers, le couple finit par reprendre une allure descente et ils transplanèrent sans tarder au cottage de Bill et Fleur. Celui-ci était déjà bien animé et à peine eurent-ils franchi la barrière que Louis se précipita vers eux.

- Papa n'arrête pas de demander à Maman quand est-ce que vous alliez arriver ! Leur dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- On n'est pourtant pas les derniers, Louis ?

- Non, il manque Oncle Harry, Tante Ginny, James, Lily, Albus et Oncle George qui ferme le magasin, leur récita le petit garçon.

Main dans la main, ils traversèrent l'allée du jardin accompagné par Louis qui les quitta, cependant, sur le pas de la porte pour rejoindre sa cousine Roxane qui jouait sur la balançoire. Comme à son habitude, Teddy s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la sonnette, mais Victoire ouvrit directement la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la maison. Après tout, elle était aussi chez elle ici.

Victoire n'avait pas menti ce matin, en lui disant qu'il y aurait tout le monde _en entier_. Le salon grouillait de Weasley ! Des rousses et blondes peuplaient le salon et inconsciemment, Teddy changea la couleur de ses cheveux pour s'adapter, ce que le fit instantanément remarquer de Fleur qui arrivait vers eux.

- Bonsoir. Teddy, ne fais pas ça. Ça ne sert à rien, sourit-elle en désignant ses cheveux, tandis que Victoire secouait légèrement la tête.

- Bonsoir Fleur.

- Ma chérie, vas voir ton père, s'il te plait, avant qu'il ne me demande une nouvelle quand est-ce que tu vas arriver !

- Bien sûr. Ensuite, j'irais faire ma malle, tu pourras venir m'aider ?

- Certainement.

Teddy se retrouva alors tout seul pour franchir l'espace qui le séparait de la famille de Victoire. Il salua tout le monde et papota ci et là.

- Tu es toujours en vacances, Teddy ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Oui, encore quelques jours.

- Dis comme tu as du temps, pourrais-tu venir au magasin, nous avons besoin de volontaires, lui demanda George qui était arrivé à leur suite.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Teddy, répliqua Angelina. Et n'y vas pas surtout ! Plus il vieillit, plus il invente des trucs bizarres !

- Demande à Hermione si j'achète des trucs ! Hermione ? Appela-t-il.

Et ainsi de suite, la conversation perdura jusqu'à l'arrivée de la famille Potter, et Teddy ne fut pas mécontent de se faire un peu oublier. Il s'assit sur le canapé au côté de Charlie qui essayait également de se faire discret.

- Ils sont bavards !

- Je comprends pourquoi tu préfères la compagnie des dragons ! Lança Teddy avec un sourire.

- Ils sont plus dociles et moins bruyants ! Plaisanta Charlie.

Il y avait tellement de monde que les oreilles de Teddy bourdonnaient de toutes les conversations et que ses yeux ne savaient plus où se poser. Victoire était toujours à l'étage en train de faire sa valise et il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment, il avait autre chose en tête.

_Il n'avait pas cédé à sa supplication. Quand le jour commença à décliner, ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse et Teddy la fit transplaner chez elle car elle n'avait pas encore l'âge de passer son permis. Cependant, s'il pensait s'en tirer à bon compte, il eut tort, Victoire ne le lâcha pas et l'invita à venir chez lui. _

_- Si ma mère te voit par la fenêtre et que tu n'entres pas, tu vas avoir le droit à des remarques. Tu la connais, elle t'adore et va penser que tu refuses de la voir. _

_Teddy se retint de sourire, Victoire était décidément très têtue, mais elle n'avait tout à fait tort, autant être poli, ça ne coûtait rien. Les parents de Victoire furent heureux de le voir ainsi que Dominique et Louis, les frères et sœurs de la jeune fille. Dominique s'installa d'office sur les genoux de Teddy quand il fut invité à s'asseoir et elle joua avec cheveux, qu'il avait fait pousser pour que la petite fille puisse le faire sans les lui tirer. _

_- Comment va ta grand-mère ? Lui demanda Bill._

_- Elle va bien, elle est viens de partir en Irlande avec Olivia. _

_Et Teddy en était heureux, il avait eu du mal à la convaincre d'accepter d'aller voyager avec une amie. Elle devait penser plus à elle, maintenant qu'il était majeur, alors il la forçait à en profiter. _

_Il entendit Fleur dire à sa fille qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle devait voir Teddy aujourd'hui et à la dernière de répondre, sur un ton un léger, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'ils avaient pris un verre ensemble puisque de toutes façons, ses amies avaient dû rentrer. Teddy ne démentti pas quand Victoire le prit à témoin pour appuyer ses dires. Sans voir le temps passer, il s'était retrouvé à table en compagnie de la famille de Victoire. _

_La jeune fille avait réitéré son manège le lendemain sauf que cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient véritablement croisés par hasard dans un parc à côté du Chemin de Traverse. Elle était venue avec lui alors qu'il était avec des amis à lui et elle ne les avait plus quittés. Ça n'avait dérangé personne et surtout pas Teddy. _

_- Tu ne veux toujours pas me montrer ton vrai visage ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient comme la veille à la raccompagner chez elle en transplanant. _

_- Non ! _

_- S'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle. _

_C'était plus dur de lui refuser car elle se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres de lui et qu'ils avaient leurs mains chacun sur la taille de l'autre. _

_- Je ressemble à mes parents, il n'y à rien d'extraordinaire, tu sais._

_- Je ne connaissais pas tes parents, lui répondit-elle. _

_Teddy soupira, elle avait vraiment réponse à tout._

_- Tu les as déjà vus en photo ! _

_- Ta mère avait les cheveux roses, sourit-elle, mutine. _

_Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux comme si elle voulait le défier de s'échapper et il céda. _

_Teddy utilisait toujours son don pour modifier la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, d'abord parce qu'il s'imaginait ainsi être plus proche de sa mère qui le faisait également sans cesse et puis, avec des cheveux verts et des yeux bleus, il n'avait pas à éviter de se regarder dans un miroir. Teddy détestait sa véritable apparence parce qu'en réalité, il avait les cheveux noirs des Blacks. Des cheveux noirs, le teint pâle et des yeux noirs également qui vous transperçaient d'un regard. _

_Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait involontairement sur le dos de Victoire comme s'il l'autorisait à se dérober si elle le souhaitait, mais elle resta bien en place, son regard toujours braqué dans le sien. _

_- Je t'avais prévenu, je ressemble à tous les Blacks, alors tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je préfère passer pour un excentrique ?_

_- Je te trouve bien comme ça. Tu fais plus… _

_Elle ne trouva pas le mot qu'elle cherchait pour le définir. Sérieux, mature, ça ne correspondait pas, Teddy avait tout simplement plus de prestance ainsi, il avait toute la noblesse des Blacks. Alors, à cours de mots, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, le forçant un peu aussi à se baisser et elle l'embrassa doucement. Pendant leur baiser, Teddy reprit l'apparence qu'il se donnait habituellement et savoura l'instant. _

_Elle était en train de l'embrasser et elle sentit ses joues s'embraser au moment même où elle en prit conscience. Teddy n'avait toujours été qu'une sorte de fantasme ! C'est le genre de garçon avec qui toutes les filles veulent sortir mais elles se disent que comme il est trop vieux, il s'en fiche d'elles ! Et pourtant elle l'embrassait et il ne la repoussait pas._

_  
- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça par dépit mais que tu en avais vraiment envie, Victoire, lui demanda Teddy une fois qu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits._

_  
Ils étaient collés front contre front et Victoire fut surprise par le ton de sa voix. _

_  
- J'en avais envie, répondit-elle comme un automate, obnubilée par ses yeux noirs. _

_  
Et il se pencha de nouveau pour reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser plus poussé où tous deux laissèrent libre cours à leur envie, trop longtemps réfrénée. Teddy sentit que Victoire passait ses bras sur sa nuque pour le serrer un peu plus fort contre elle, lui-même était à deux doigts de la soulever de terre pour mieux la serrer contre lui. _

_  
- J'aurais dû te demander de voir ton vrai visage bien avant, tenta de sourire Victoire, une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle. _

_  
Teddy sourit._

_  
En dépit de leurs baisers échangés, ils étaient un peu mal à l'aise. Ils semblaient ne pas trop savoir quoi faire, est-ce qu'ils sortaient donc ensemble ou non. Teddy, malgré lui, se posait toujours des questions par rapport à Eric Jones ! Mais Victoire fit vite taire ses doutes en lui avouant, qu'elle était heureuse, que jamais, elle n'aurait osé lui avoué ses sentiments._

_  
- Je pensais que tu ne me voyais que comme une cousine, comme avec James et les autres. Et puis, je suis plus jeune que toi._

_  
- De si peu. _

_Il avait souvent entendu parler de la différence d'âge entre ses parents et donc, les deux petites années de différence qu'il avait avec Victoire n'était rien en comparaison des treize de ses parents._

_  
- Donc on sort ensemble ? Je suis ta petite amie ? _

_  
- Evidemment, tu ne penses tout de même à m'échapper après la façon dont tu t'es jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser._

_  
- Je n'ai pas fais ça ! S'insurgea-t-elle, faussement énervée._

_  
- Non, mais j'aurais bien aimé, sourit Teddy. _

_  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que la notion du temps leur revienne subitement en mémoire et Teddy décida de les faire transplaner tous les deux jusque chez les parents de Victoire. Cependant, il prit bien soin de ne pas transplaner dans le jardin du cottage mais avant. _

_  
- On peut se revoir demain ? Demanda Victoire, un peu timide._

_  
- Bien sûr. On se rejoint sur le Chemin de Traverse en début d'après-midi. Ca ira ? _

_  
- Oui. _

_  
Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se détacher de lui et de courir pour remonter l'allée qui menait au cottage. Teddy ne repartit qu'une fois qu'elle eut complètement disparu de son champ de vision, avec un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger._

Et depuis, rien n'avait cessé. A l'instant même, Teddy ressortit de ses pensées grâce à un énième baiser de Victoire qui s'était glissée contre lui sans faire de bruit.

- Tu rêves encore ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Teddy lui sourit simplement avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle allait poser sa main sur son genou quand son père arriva vers eux. Elle arrêta alors son geste.

- Pas la peine de faire ta timide, je me doute bien que quand tu es chez lui, il ne dort pas sur le canapé.

- Raté Victoire ! Lança son oncle George avec un large sourire.

- Rigole pas trop vite, lui conseilla Charlie. Roxane va grandir. Et plus vite que tu ne le penses !

Teddy s'amusa de voir ensuite rebondir la conversation sur Charlie qui eut le droit aux questions habituelles sur sa vie privée.

- Victoire, peux-tu venir un instant, s'il te plait ? Appela Ginny.

A regret, elle quitta son petit ami pour rejoindre sa tante alors que son père s'installait dans le canapé, à côté de Teddy. Elle sentit alors le complot mais fit mine de rien. Ça ne pouvait pas être méchant.

Teddy sentit aussi le coup monté et appréhendait ce que Bill allait lui dire. Il commença par des phrases-bateaux auxquelles Teddy répondit simplement puis amena doucement le sujet sur sa fille.

- Elle va bien ? Lui demanda Bill avec un air un peu plus grave. Je veux dire, elle n'est pas trop sur les nerfs ou triste à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard ?

- On évite d'évoquer le sujet. Ça va aussi dur pour moi, lui rappela Teddy. Mais on a déjà tenu une année, on pourra en tenir une de plus. Et puis, c'est la dernière.

- C'est différent cette année, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Je ne vais pas me détourner de ta fille, Bill, si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir. Je tiens à Victoire plus qu'à quiconque. Elle va finir sa scolarité normalement et on se verra pendant les vacances et on s'écrira.

Bill resta pensif un instant puis acquiesça doucement, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Et surtout, faites-vous plus discrets sur le quai de la gare, cette année ! Lança Harry.

- C'est ridicule, c'est ton fils qui est une vraie commère.

Hermione vint les interrompre pour leur signaler qu'il fallait passer à table, mais dans l'ensemble, malgré quelques remarques de temps à autre, tout se passa bien.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, Teddy et Victoire ne virent pas la lumière du jour. Ils passèrent la journée complètement collés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils voulaient se ré-oxygéner avant le jour du départ. Ils ne sortirent pas et passèrent la plupart de leur temps dans le lit ou dans le canapé du jeune homme.

- N'oublies de mettre le réveil pour demain, il ne faut pas que je loupe le train, murmura Victoire alors qu'elle sentait ses paupières se fermer après une journée de fainéantise totale mais malgré tout, fatigante.

De son côté, Teddy ne dormit pas de la nuit. Accoudé sur un côté, il observait Victoire, s'imprégnant de son odeur, mémorisant les traits de son visage dans les moindres détails. Reprendre le travail allait occuper ses pensées dans la journée, mais les nuits allaient être longues et son lit bien vide quand elle sera partie. Il lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant de s'allonger sur le dos et de fixer le plafond pour ressasser ses souvenirs, leur premier échange de lettres maladroites, la fois où il avait annoncé leur relation à tout le monde, même si les trois quarts avaient déjà eu vent de l'annonce faite par James, leur première fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps…

**FIN**


End file.
